1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for performing operations on dairy animals and in particular devices for performing operations on the teats of such animals. The invention further relates to methods of performing operations on dairy animals and in particular to methods for determining the positions of the teats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known for applying fluids to the teats of dairy animals. Such devices may comprise a spraying element disposed on a robot arm for automated operation. After a dairy animal has been milked, a control unit may move the spraying element to a fluid application position. In said fluid application position, a fan-shaped spray pattern of the activated spraying element is caused to just touch the rear side of the udder of the animal that has been milked. The control signals for bringing the spraying element to the fluid application position may be generated by a sensor or may be based on animal related co-ordinates that have been inputted into a memory of the control unit. A device of this type is known from European patent application No. EP-0535754 B1. Although such known devices may generally function properly, it is however sometimes desirable to apply fluid to each teat on an individual basis.
There is thus a particular need for a device for applying a fluid after a dairy animal has been milked, whereby the fluid can be applied to each teat individually, so that reduced fluid consumption will be attainable.
Devices are also known for determining the positions of individual teats. Such devices may be used prior to milking to localize the teats for attachment of teat cups by a robotic milking device. Due to the reduction in volume of the cow's udder, after milking the teats will no longer be located at the positions identified prior to milking. For further post-milking treatment of the individual teats, their positions would need to be determined once more.